The present invention relates generally to games, and more particularly to backgammon style games.
Throughout time man has amused himself by the use of games that allow social interaction while stimulating the mind. Games that require an element of strategy from the players and at the same time provide an element of chance have been extremely popular. Each element ensures that repeated playing will not become predictable and thus monotonous.
Game players continuously endeavor to find variations of familiar games. Backgammon is a very popular and well established game. However, this condition lends itself to a boredom inherent with such familiarity.
The present invention relates to a more challenging backgammon type game that solves the problem of familiarity. The invention takes a substantial portion of the standard backgammon field and rules and adds a third row of landing zones, a bonus die, and an independent roving marker known as a midman. Players are able to move their own individual markers and, in addition, the midman that remains in the center row of landing zones. The additional row extends the time of game play because each player's markers must traverse the middle row in addition to the traditional outer rows. Complexity is increased by the addition of the midman that can bump player markers to the bar, thus causing the bumped marker to start the journey over again and also by the extra roll of the bonus die after every roll of doubles by either player.